warrior cat truth or dare
by Miss ShadowScar
Summary: warrior cat truth or dare staring shadowscar, firepool, willoweyes, and maybe emberpaw, forestpaw, and skypaw. see description on profile. on hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

The new warrior cats truth or dare

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER: FIRESTAR-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

DEPUTY:BRAMBLECLAW-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT:LEAFPOOL-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, JAYPAW

WARRIORS

SQUIRRELFLIGHT-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, FOXPAW

DUSTPELT- dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM-pale ginger she-cat

APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW

CLOUDTAIL- long-haired white tom

APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW

BRACKENFUR-golden brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW

SORRELTAIL- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat cat with amber eyes

THORNCLAW-golden brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, POPPYPAW

BRIGHTHEART- white she-cat with ginger patches

ASHFUR- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICE, LIONPAW

SPIDERLEG- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

WHITEWING- white she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, ICEPAW

BIRCHFALL- light brown tabby tom

GRAYSTRIPE- long-haired gray tom

BERRYNOSE- cream-colored tom

HAZELTAIL- small gray-and-white she-cat

MOUSEWHISKER-gray-and-white tom

APPRENTICES

CINDERPAW-gray tabby she-cat

HONEYPAW- light brown tabby she-cat

POPPYPAW- tortoiseshell she-cat

LIONPAW- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

HOLLYPAW- black she-cat with green eyes

JAYPAW- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

FOXPAW- reddish tabby tom

ICEPAW- white she-cat

QUEENS

FERNCLOUD- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

DAISY- cream-colored long-furred she-cat from the horseplace who is the mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit (dark cream she-cat) and Toadkit (black-and-white tom)

MILLIE- silver tabby she-cat was a former kittypet who is expecting Graystripe's kits

ELDERS

LONGTAIL- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing of sight

MOUSEFUR- small dusky brown she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER: BLACKSTAR-large white tom with huge jet black paws

DEPUTY: RUSSETFUR-dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: LITTLECLOUD-very small tabby tom

WARRIORS

OAKFUR- small brown tom

ROWANCLAW- ginger tom

SMOKEFOOT- black tom

APPRENTICE, OWLPAW

IVYTAIL- white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat

TOADFOOT- dark brown tom

CROWFROST- black-and-white tom

APPRENTICE, OLIVEPAW

KINKFUR- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

RATSCAR- brown tom with a long scar across his back

APPRENTICE, SHREWPAW

SNAKETAIL- dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

APPRENTICE, SCORCHPAW

WHITEWATER- white she-cat with long fur and is blind in one eye

APPRENTICE, REDPAW

QUEENS

TAWNYPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mother of Rowanclaw's kits: Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit)

SNOWBIRD- pure white she-cat

ELDERS

CEADERHEART- dark gray tom

TALLPOPPY- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER: ONESTAR- brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: ASHFOOT- gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: BARKFACE- short tailed brown tom

APPRENTICE, KESTRELPAW

WARRIORS

TORNEAR- tabby tom

CROWFEATHER- dark gray tom

APPRENTICE, HEATHERPAW

OWLWHISKER- light brown tabby tom

WHITETAIL- small white she-cat

APPRENTICE, BREEZEPAW

NIGHTCLOUD- black she-cat

HARESPRING- brown-and-white tom

LEAFTAIL- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

DEWSPOTS- spotted gray tabby she-cat

WILLOWCLAW- gray she-cat

ANTPELT- brown tom with one black ear

EMBERFOOT- gray tom with two dark paws

APPRENTICE, SUNPAW

QUEENS

GORSETAIL- very pale gray-and-white she-cat wit blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit

ELDERS

MORNINGFLOWER- very old tortoiseshell queen

WEBFOOT- dark gray tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER: LEOPARDSTAR- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY: MISTYFOOT- gray she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: MOTHWING- dappled golden she-cat

APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW

WARRIORS

BLACKCLAW- smoky black tom

VOLETOOTH- small brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, MINNOWPAW

REEDWHISKER- black tom

MOSSPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW

BEECHFUR- light brown tom

RIPPLETAIL- dark gray tabby tom

DAWNFLOWER- pale gray she-cat

DAPPLENOSE- mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL- ginger-and-white tom

MINTFUR- light gray tabby tom

APPRENTICE, NETTLEPAW

OTTERHEART- dark brown she-cat

PINEFUR- very short-haired tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW

RAINSTORM- mottled gray-blue tom

DUSKFUR- brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, COPPERPAW

QUEENS

GRAYMIST- pale gray tabby who is the mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit

ICEWING- white she-cat who is the mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

ELDERS

HEAVYSTEP- thickset tabby tom

SWALLOWTAIL- dark tabby she-cat

STONESTREAM- gray tom

THE TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER

TRIBE HEALER: TELLER OF THE POINTED STONES (STONETELLER)- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

PREY-HUNTERS

BROOK WHERE SMALL FISH SWIM (BROOK)- brown tabby she-cat

STORMFUR- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

GRAY SKY BEFORE DAWN (GRAY)- pale gray tabby tom

WING SHADOW OVER WATER (WING)- gray-and-white she-cat

STORM CLOUDS AT DUSK (STORM)- dark gray tom

CAVE-GUARDS

TALON OF SWOOPING EAGLE (TALON)- dark brown tabby tom

JAGGED ROCK WHERE HERON SITS (JAG)- dark gray tom

BIRD THAT RIDES THE WIND (BIRD)- gray-brown she-cat

CRAG WHERE EAGLES NEST (CRAG)- dark gray tom (Brook's brother)

SHEER PATH BESIDE WATERFALL (SHEER)- dark brown tabby tom

NIGHT OF NO STARS (NIGHT)- black she-cat

MOSS THAT GROWS BY RIVER (MOSS)- light brown she-cat

KIT-MOTHERS

FLIGHT OF STARTLED HERON (FLIGHT)- brown she-cat (has three very young kits)

SWOOP OF CHESTNUT HAWK (SWOOP)- dark ginger she-cat (has two older kits)

TO-BES

SCREECH OF ANGERY OWL (SCREECH)- black tom (prey-hunter)

SPLASH WHEN FISH LEAPS (SPLASH)- light brown tabby she-cat (prey-hunter)

PEBBLE THAT ROLLS DOWN MOUNTAIN (PEBBLE)- gray she-cat (cave-guard)

ELDERS

CLOUD WITH STORM IN BELLY (CLOUD)- white she-cat

RAIN THAT RATTLES ON STONES (RAIN)-speckled brown tom

SPECIAL GUESTS

BLUESTAR-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

SPOTTEDLEAF-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, white paws, black tail, and distinctive dappled coat

LIONHEART-??????????????????

REDTAIL-??????????????

HAWKFROST-broad-shouldered dark brown tom

TIGERSTAR-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

CROOKEDSTAR-huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

TALLSTAR-black-and-white tom with a very long tail

FEATHERTAIL-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

RAGGEDSTAR-large dark brown tabby fur ragged and patchy from fighting as a kit

BROKENSTAR-long-haired dark brown tabby tom

RAVENPAW-sleek black cat with a white-tipped tail

BARLY-black-and-white tom

PRINCESS-light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws

YELLOWFANG-dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan

WHITESTORM-big white tom

DARKSTRIPE-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

DEADFOOT-black tom with a twisted paw

MUDCLAW-mottled dark brown tom

STONEFUR-gray tom with battled-scared ears

OAKHEART-????????

SILVERSTREAM-pretty silver tabby

**I need reviews and people to tell me what oakheart, lionheart, and redtail look like because I lost the books with them in them! Also these are all the cats you can ask truth or dare to! I will not write till I get at least 10 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo warriorcatshadowscar here,**

**I would like to thank the reviewers for their help and sopoart for me, this week I have off, so I have made a goal to write 2 chapters.**

**Thanks for waiting, warriorcatshadowscar.**

**Ps sorry I was so busy and couldn't update and willoweyes will kill whoever flames me. Also I do not own warriors. **

" welcome to warrior cats truth or dare by shadowscar, I'm willoweyes, and this is shadowscar, firepool, and my sister forestpaw and firepools sister skypaw and shadowscars sister amberpaw, the apprentices are here in this chapter, but if you want they can stay as hosts."

" yah so review and let us stay!" said forestpaw, skypaw, and emberpaw.

"get back here you little brats!" said willoweyes.

"while willoweyes pushes forestpaw, skypaw, and emberpaw off that cliff, wait, off that cliff!" said shadowscar.

" while shadowscar prevents willoweyes from pushing them of a cliff, I am going to read our first truth or dare. Wait one moment," said firepool. "all of you get your lazy butts back here for our first dare!" yowled firepool.

Then shadowscar dragged them all back to firepool.

" ok this is the first truth or dare." Said firepool

**I dare tigerstar to look at himself in a puddle and say, "who's a pretty kitty cat? You are! You are! Who's a pretty kitty cat? You are! You are!" over and over.**

**-Whisperfeather22**

"since whisperfeather didn't say how long to do it, tiger star has to do it in front of the clans and the tribe of rushing water for a 20 minutes." Said firepool.

"sounds fair." They all said.

then firepool pulled out a wand and puffed them to an arena with all the clan cats and the tribe (when I say the clans I mean also skyclan and starclan and also the place of no stars cats too.) then tigerstar appered there in the center of the arena with all the cats in the stands and in the arena a big puddle too.

"tigerstar," said firepool coming down to him. "you are all here because of a dare for tigerstar," she expland. " this is your dare tigerstar." She said.

"I'm not doing it!" he snarled.

" well," firepool said smugly. "whisperfeather didn't leave a punishment, so that means you gotta do it!"

(I borrowed that from black-wolf-warrior's and spiritwolf46's story warriors truth, so don't kill me black-wolf-warrior and spiritwolf46! Also I recommend that story warrior fans, so read it.)

Then tigerstar said "who's a pretty kitty cat? You are! You are! Who's a pretty kitty cat? You are! You are!" for 20 minutes.

"look at the great tigerstar now!" sneared firestar happily.

"not so powerful now are you!" snickered onestar.

"puthedic in a tom!" spat leopardstar.

Then firepool poffed them to there lounge.

"hey, why did you get to do everything!" said forestpaw.

"because you were misbehaving," replied firepool. "but since shadowscar wasn't, she gets to do the next dare."

Then she passed the wand to shadowscar.

"ok," shadowscar said. "this is the next dare."

**I dare Jaypaw to ask Starclan who his real parents are.**

**-Shadowfang92**

"this is going to be fun!" said willoweyes.

"ok time to cunsolt starclan about it!" said shadowscar.

Then she poffed them and jaypaw to starclan.

"this isn't at all what I expected!" she said looking at stary cats selling suvoiners to tourests.

"definetly!" said skypaw.

"why the **** am I here! I was sorting herbs with leafpool a second ago, and now I'm here!" swore jaypaw.

"tuchy tuchy." Said amberpaw trying not to laugh.

Then all of starclan went to them.

"I know you are here on a dare from shadowfang92," said bluestar. "and that jaypaw needs to know who his parents are, and that squirrelflight killed ashfur for a good reason."

"wait, squirrelflight killed ashfur!" forestpaw said.

"duh!" everyone said.

"well sorrrrrrrryyy!" she said with sarcasom.

"jaypaw your parents are leafpool and crowfeather. Have you wondered why none of you have brown or ginger pelts?" said bluestar.

"ok, that's all we need to know, bye" said willoweyes.

"also buy some suvineors from starclan!" added whitestorm.

Then shadowscar poffed them back to the lounge.

"willoweyes gets the next dare and the wand!" said shadowscar.

Then she gave willoweyes the wand.

"ok, this is the next dare!" said willoweyes.

**I dare Hawkfrost to get a megaphone and shout to the world: 'I LOVE YOU SQUIRRELFLIGHT! I'VE TURNED GOOD AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER~!"  
**

**I dare Sandstorm to say that Spottedleaf's WAY prettier than her and that she's way better for Firestar**

**-XxDarky101Xx**

"ok lets get hawkfrost now." Said skypaw.

Willoweyes had hawkfrost poffed at the gathering island and then poffed them there .

"ok hawkfrost you know what to do now, right?" said willoweyes.

"yes." he said.

"good, the get ready now!" she said.

The clans all went to the island then hawkfrost climbed on the leaders branch.

Then he yowled "I love you squirrelflight! I've turned good and I want to be with you forever!"

Then brambleclaw went crazy!

"HOW COULD YOU HAWKFROST, SHE HAD MY KITS YOU ***************!"

Then he attacked him and got him put in the hospital.

"that was funny!" said shadowscar.

Then willoweyes poffed them to thunderclan's camp and talked to Sandstorm and told her the dare.

"I don't want to but I know I have to." She said.

Then they called a clan meeting.

And then Sandstorm said " spottedleaf is way prettier then me and she's way better for firestar."

Then once again willoweyes poffed them back the lounge.

"ok," forestpaw said. "this is the next dare."

**I dare barley to mate with ravenpaw.**

**-Starwings1**

"oh I pitty them badly!" said forestpaw.

Then she poffed them to barley's barn.

"ok barley,ravenpaw, you have to mate with each other!" she said.

Then they went behind a stack of hay and you could hear not pretty noises then, so the poffed out of there and back to the lounge.

"ok," said skypaw. "this is the next dare."

**1.I dare Dustpelt to tell Ferncloud he never liked her and make out with Leafpool. *Grins Evily*  
Punishment: He has to turn gay and make out with Blackstar.  
**

**2. Truth for Whitestorm. Who does he love more, Brindleface or Willowpelt?  
**

**3. I dare Firestar to paint himself the colours of Blackstar, give himself a she-cat voice, put a tutu on and walk into Shadowclan saying. "I'm Blackstar in female version! I love Russetfur Forever!"  
Punishment: He has to murder Starclan and get killed until he loses all his lives by Sandstorm.**

**-Mistyfang Dustpelt's girl**

"ok lets get dustpelt and the clan!" said skypaw.

So they went to thunderclan.

"dustpelt, you have to tell ferncloud you never liked her and make out with leafpool." Said skypaw.

"no way and I doing that to ferncloud and leafpool!" he said and turned away.

"then you have to turn gay and make out with blackstar!" said forestpaw.

Then dustpelt turned back, "ok I'll do it."

"good, let all cats yada yada get their butts right here now!" yowled willoweyes.

"what the **** are you doing here?" said jaypaw. "I thought my dare was over!"

"it is," said skypaw. "dustpelt has to tell leafpool and ferncloud something."

"that better be all or else" snarled jaypaw.

"what can you do your blind!" taunted willoweyes.

"sorry about that," said shadowscar as willoweyes and jaypaw fought. "anyway dustpelt say it!"

Dustpelt gulped. "ferncloud, I never liked you!" said dustpelt, then he made out with leafpool.

Then leafpool and ferncloud both slaped dustpelt saying "pervert!" and leafpool blushed.

"they made me ferncloud,leafpool, it was a dare and the punishment was to turn gay and make out with blackstar!" said dustpelt.

"I knew you couldn't do that for a reason besides blackmail," ferncloud said then ran off with dustpelt and did you know what.

"thanks for all the wait and this is all we have time for and goodnight!" shouted skypaw.

This has been warriors truth or dare with skypaw, forestpaw, amberpaw, willoweyes shadowscar and firepool! And goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I just have to say I made a mistake and said squirrelflight instead of hollyleaf, keep the reviews coming,**

**warriorcatshadowscar **


End file.
